Her New Life
by XxKeiokaxX
Summary: Jace leaves only leaving a note saying he was looking for Sebastian,Clary's evil brother.Clary goes out to find him even though his note asked everybody not to look for him.When searching for him,she befriends someone nobody expected her to.Will she betray the ones she has loved for so long or will she betray the one she's learned to love?Will she be a fallen angel and become evil?
1. Gone

**This story takes place after City of Lost Souls. Nothing has changed (so far) since the end of the story. Also, I do not own any of these characters. They were made by Cassandra Clare. NOT me. Well, enjoy the story. (:**

Clary missed being held and kissed by Jace. It's been three weeks since she stabbed Jace with the heavenly sword to break the tie between him and her brother, Sebastian. The Silent Brothers didn't find out how to get the heavenly fire out of him yet. Though she hates not being able to even hold Jace's hand anymore, she knows it was for the best so that he was no longer under Sebastian's control and evil. She hate's her brother for doing this to Jace. She hates him for being evil. She hates him for what he is. She knows it's not his fault he's part demon. It's her father's. But he's been dead for quite some time now. _It must be awful, _she thought,_ to have a mother who didn't even try to love you and a father who didn't love you either. _Even though she hated him, she still pities him.

"Clary," Jocelyn called out to her, "could you help Luke and I bring in the groceries please?" Her mother and Luke have been married for almost a month. Everybody was surprised they had time to get the wedding together considering all that has happened.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Clary sighed and set down her sketch book. She was still trying to perfect the picture of Jace but still hasn't gotten it perfect yet. She got up and headed to Luke's truck and grabbed a few bags. She brought them to the kitchen and started to put the food away. Soon after she got in, Luke came in.

"Luke? Did they find any trace of Sebastian yet?" Clary knows that if they did then Luke would have told her but asked anyway.

"We aren't sure yet," Luke said, "but we think that he is somewhere on this side of the world, not in Europe like last time."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, we don't think that he's going to go to the same places as before."

"I understand that," Clary replied. After she finished putting away the last bag of food she wanted to go to the Institute to visit mainly Jace, but also the others. "I'm going to be gone for a couple hours. I'm going to be at the Institute. I have my cell if you need me," She called out as she went out the door.

Clary took a bus there because it was too warm outside to walk all the way there. She spends most of her day at the Institute and it felt like a second home. Well, a home you only stay at during the day. When the bus came to a stop near the church, she got off and decided just to walk the rest of the way. Clary no longer needed to concentrate, even a little bit, to take the glamour off of the church. She came here so often she didn't need to.

When she got inside and went up the elevator, she saw Church. "Take me to Izzy, okay Church?" Church purred and led the way. She fallowed in silence mainly because there was nobody to talk to. The cat took her to the kitchen where Izzy and Alec were eating.

"Hello Clary," Izzy said with a smile. Clary and Izzy are a lot closer than they were the first week they knew each other. The first week, Isabelle hated Clary, but now they are very close friends.

"Hey," Clary said, also with a smile. She liked being here. It was one of her favorite places. "What are you guys eating?" Clary didn't realize but she was hungry. She forgot to make food before she left. "Whatever it is, it smells great."

"Isabelle made some homemade quesadillas," Alec told her with a mouth full of food. "They are very good. You should have one." Alec handed out a plate with the quesadillas on it. Clary took one and tried it. When she took a bite her eyes were wide.

"This," she said pointing to the quesadilla, "is very good, Iz! How did you learn to make these?" Clary finished that one and took another.

"Mom showed me when she had some free time from suggesting ideas of where Sebastian could be. Did Luke tell you anything of where he might be?"

"Yeah," Clary finished her food before telling her what Luke told her.

Alec was the first to speak. "But maybe he wants them to think he's not going to do the same thing and just do the same thing while we are searching here."

"Alec does have a point there," Izzy said. "That does make sense. You should probably tell Luke when you have a chance."

"Okay, I'll tell him. By the way, how's Jace? Did the Silent Brothers figure anything out yet?" Even though Clary was almost sure that the answer would be no, she still asked anyways.

"No, they haven't yet. He's in his room is you want to see him. I'm sure he wants to see you," Alec told her.

As Clary was walking out the door Izzy ran up to her, "Wait! Give him one of these. Don't tell him I made them until he tried it and said how he liked it."

Clary laughed. "Okay, Iz." Clary took the plate and went down the hall to Jace's room. When she walked in she saw he wasn't in here. Before she went to ask Alec if he was sure he was in here, she saw a piece of paper folded up on his bed side table. She picked up the paper and set the plate on its place. She unfolded it and read it. Before she even finished it she was running to the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Clary, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Alec was on his feet heading toward her. She just held out the note to him and he took it. "Oh god."

"What? What does it say? What happened?" Isabelle sounded concerned. "Alec just read the note please."

"'I'm sorry to have to say this, but I have to leave. It's nobody's fault but I can't stay here always fearing that I'm going to hurt one of you.'" Alec paused and looked at Izzy. She just stood the wide eyed. Alec continued, "'I'm going out to find Sebastian and I'm going to kill him. He's ruined too many lives, killed too many innocent people. I'm going to put an end to it.

"'I want to tell you all that I love you and I don't mean to worry you. Even though I doubt you will listen to me, I don't want you to come out looking for me. That's just as dangerous as me leaving in the first place and I don't want to feel guilty if one of you gets killed because you were out looking for me. –Jace'" Alec set the paper down on the counter and everyone just stood in silence.

Finally, Isabelle broke the silence, "Why does he have to be so stupid. Running away is one thing, but running away to find some psychopathic half demon thing is a total other thing." Isabelle's tone sounded mad but worried at the same time.

"Well," Clary said, "he's right with one thing. We aren't going to listen to him because we are going to look for him. It's not like he could have gone far because he was in his room earlier you said and it's only seven."

Izzy's eyes flashed with rage. "Oh hell no! The last time you wanted to play hero for Jace you nearly got yourself killed remember? You had everyone worried. And what if you did get killed? Jace could never live with himself if he was the reason the girl he loved most was killed!"

"Well if he got killed then I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I had a chance to save him! Like I told Simon last time, I'll still go whether you approve of it or not!" Clary couldn't believe that they were trying to hold her back again. Before they could answer she ran out of the room and left the Institute and headed home. _They aren't going to stop me from helping him_, she thought. _I won't let Jace get himself killed!_

She didn't bother going on the bus, she just ran back home with tears in her eyes willing herself to stop so her mother didn't get suspicious. She got to her house, grabbed an apple and went in her room. It was only nine but she was tired so she finished her apple and went to sleep.

She woke up at five in the morning tangled in she blankets. She had nightmares again last night. Instead of trying to sleep again, she got up and went to take a shower. _I have a long day ahead of me, _Clary thought as she was thinking of a plan to find Jace.

When she finished her shower, she changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. It was six now, so she went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. She decided to make a couple pancakes and toast. After she finished eating, she went to her room, grabbed her cell, and went to the living room. She got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to her mother and Luke saying that she was out in town and won't be home all day and that she has her cell if they need her. She set the note on the kitchen counter and headed out the door.

She decided to figure out if Jace brought his phone or not so she dialed his number. It rang so she knew it was on. It rang a couple more times then went to his voicemail. "Jace, this is Clary. If you have your phone with you, I want to tell you that I am looking for you. I don't care if you don't want me to but if you get yourself killed and I knew I was able to stop you then I would never be able to live with myself. Izzy and Alec didn't want me to go but I don't care what they say. I'm going to find you, I promise you that." She flipped her phone closed and went to the bus. She didn't even know where to start looking. So she decided to just stop off at town.

When the bus came to a stop, she got off and started walking around. People looked at her as if she were a lost puppy. Any time she saw a blond or even a silver haired, young guy, she always stared at them a couple of seconds then, when she realized it wasn't Jace or Sebastian, she just kept walking.

Her phone started to vibrate, and instantly thinking it was Jace, she flipped it open. "Hello," she said into the phone hopefully.

"Hello, little sister."


	2. Hidden Secrets

Clary's stomach felt as if it fell through the ground. "Jonathan? What, I- I mean, how- how did you get my number?"

"Hmm, you don't sound so happy to be talking to me, Clarissa. As for your number, I was here last night and I decided to go look at your phone and I got your number. It was simple really." Sebastian sounded pleased with himself.

"You broke into my house? Why would you do that?" Clary was mad but scared. She was mad that he broke into her house and went through her phone and scared for the same reason. _He could have killed me last night_, she thought.

"Have you forgotten, my dear sister, that I am part demon? I really can't believe you are so surprised when I do things like this. Anyway, I heard about your Jace. What a shame really. He's looking all over for me but in the one place he doesn't think I'll be, right here in New York."

Clary can't believe she's going to ask this but she just couldn't help herself, "Jonathan? Can you meet me at the park? I need to ask a favor of you. I swear it's only me and I won't tell anyone where you are." If he knew that Jace was looking for him, then he might know where he may be. She knows this is dangerous but she would do anything for Jace.

Even though she couldn't see him, Clary knew his face said that he was surprised. "You want to ask _me_, the one you probably hate the most, for a favor? Well, I can't pass up this once-in-a-life-time opportunity. I'll be there is ten minutes." After he said that he hung up.

Clary flipped her phone close. She really can't believe she just did that. She turned around and headed for the park. When she was at the end of the street, her phone vibrated again. She flipped it open thinking that it was Sebastian again and slowly said, "Hello..?"

"Oh thank God Clary!" It was Izzy on the other end. "You're not out looking for Jace did you?"

"No, Iz," she wasn't exactly lying. She's not looking for Jace right now; she's going to see her bother at the park. "I'm busy right now, Izzy. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be stupid and look for him alone," Isabelle said. She seemed happy that she wasn't going. "I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay." Clary flipped her phone closed as she reached the park. _It's only been five minutes. Jonathan will be here soon,_ she thought to herself as she sat on a bench. She just sat there silently watching people walk by.

"Hello, my dear sister." Sebastian said behind her making her jump in surprise. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, you did actually." She said in an angry tone. Clary scooted over on the bench and her bother sat beside her.

"So, little sister, what was it you wanted to ask me? It's not very often my sister asks for my help with anything." He looked at her curiously. She was right; he was surprised she asked for his help. She honestly was surprised too.

Clary sighed. "You said you knew that Jace was looking for you, so I was wondering, can you put aside all your evil plans and what not to help me find him. It really will mean a lot to me."

He was silent for a while, considering if he should. Clary was scared that he was going to say no or be mad since she never helped him, only the complete opposite. Then, he sighed. "I guess I could for a little while. Like I said, it's not often when my little sister asks for my help." As he said that, he got up from the bench.

Clary's eyes lit up. She, then, jumped off the bench, as if it burnt her. "Thank you so much, Jonathan! It means so much to me. I promise to make sure nobody hurts you as long as you help." After she said this, she did something neither of them really expected to happen. She got up on her toes and kissed her brother's cheek, hugged him, then whispered, "I love you so much for this, big brother."

Sebastian just stood there shocked for a few seconds, and then he just hugged her and was silent. He never thought that his sister ever touch him, unless she was trying to hurt him. After a few more seconds they broke away and started to walk together down the street. Suddenly Clary's phone started vibrating.

"This will just be a moment," she said to her brother as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey. Are you busy right now?"

"Oh, hi, Iz. And, um, don't freak out, but I'm looking for Jace right now." Clary was nervous on how her friends would react to this. Of course she wasn't going to say with who.

"You are what?! Clary, I told you not to go out looking for him! It's too dangerous, especially by yourself!" Isabelle was screaming into the phone.

"I know it's dangerous to go by myself that's why somebody is helping me. Some who doesn't under estimate me all the time!" She always hated how much people under estimated her. Always trying to protect her like she was a child.

"Clary..." Izzy slowly said. "Who are you with? Tell me now Clary."

She looked back at her brother. She promised not to tell. Clary sighed into the phone. "There's no need to worry Iz, I'm with someone I trust to help me find Jace. I'll call you later." She quickly hung up her phone and went back to Sebastian. _That was close_, she thought,_ it was too close._

"She sounded upset," Sebastian said as she was approaching him.

"You were eavesdropping? Look, I know you evil an all, but please don't eavesdrop on my conversations," Clary said in a semi-tired voice.

"I didn't really eavesdrop, I only heard her yelling. I was able to hear you because you were only five feet away," he protested.

She just sighed. "Whatever. So, where are we going to look first?" She was very anxious to start looking for Jace. Even though it's only been a few days since the last time she saw him, it felt like a month to her.

"Calm down, little sister. I'm hungry. What place to you recommend. I don't know any of these places." He looked at her only for a second then looked back at the road.

Clary just rolled her eyes. "Taki's. That's a good place. The Lightwood's and I used to go there a lot but with everything that's been going on…" She shrugged. "I guess we just didn't have much time to go out."

"Okay, then let's just go there." After he said that, they just walked for a while in silence. "Clary," He said breaking the silence.

"Mhmm," She replied.

"Back at the park, you said you loved me. I thought you hated me and will always hate me," Sebastian asked, his voice full of curiosity.

At first, she just sighed. She wasn't too sure how to answer this. Then without thinking too much, she told him, "I never really thought you cared about me before. You always lied to me, which by the way I would like for you to stop doing to me since I'm going to be keeping you safe. Anyway, when you said you would put your evil plans aside to help me find Jace," she turned to look at him, "I knew you really did care about me. And how can I hate someone who cares about me." She turned to face the road again. They once again walked in silence until they got to Taki's. "We're here. Since this place has shadowhunters, faeries, werewolves, vampires, and warlocks in here do you think you are able to go in, considering you are being hunted for?"

"How about you work your 'making rune magic' and make me look different or something. Because I'm hungry and we walked all this way."

"Fine, give me your stele, I didn't bring mine." He handed her his stele. She began drawing on his left shoulder. _Disguise_, she thought to herself. As she finished the rune, she looked up at him. He looked totally different. He was the same height but his hair was no longer a silver color, it was light brown. His eyes were violet instead of black. He also looked less muscular. "Well," she said, "It definitely worked. You look like a totally different person. And if anyone asks, your name is Alex."

"Okay. Can we go in now?"

Even his voice was different. "Yeah, yeah. No need to be so pushy," She laughed. They walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth in the back. When Kaelie came with the menus, she looked at Sebastian.

"Hi, I'm Kaelie. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new here?" She asked while staring at him.

"I'm Alex. I'm not staying for long. I just came to visit a family friend of mine," he said while patting Clary's hand. "I'm helping her out with something."

"Oh? What are you helping her out with? Normally it's her friend Jace that helps her out with things." When she said that Clary looked down at her lap.

Sebastian saw that and quickly said, "Jace is out of town looking for Sebastian. He's trying to find him and then kill him. He just left yesterday only leaving a note saying where he was going. He probably doesn't know where to start. Sebastian could be anywhere and the world is a pretty big place."

"It is. Well I'll leave you two to find out what you want to order. I'll be back in about five minutes." She left the menus down on the table and left to the next table.

"You're pretty good and pretending to be someone not evil, though, I already knew that." Clary told her brother.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, maybe if the evil thing doesn't work out, I can be an actor," he laughed. That also made Clary laugh.

She stopped laughing though when she heard the door open and saw who walked in. Isabelle and Alec. "Oh, great," she mumbled. "Izzy and Alec are here. Just remember, you're a family friend that I trust."

"Clary? Iz, I think that's Clary back there." Alec informed his sister.

"I think so. That must be the friend she trusts so much too." Izzy and Alec walked over to Clary and her brother. "Hey you two. What are you doing here?"

"We were hungry so we decided to get some food," Sebastian said. "That's why you're here too, I'm guessing."

Clary rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. "Izzy, Alec, this is Alex, a family friend. The one helping me find Jace. I'm going to be staying with him while we look for him. I'll just have to tell that to mom and Luke when I get home today."

"Yep," Sebastian said, "We are going to be looking from sunrise to sunset every day of the week until we find him."

"Alex, why do you care so much about helping Clary find Jace?" Asked Alec in curiosity.

"Well, he is obviously very important to her," He told them. "And I wouldn't want her getting hurt is she went alone." At that Clary rolled her eyes. "Well, since you're over here, why don't you come and sit down and eat with us? Clary can come and sit by me."

As Sebastian scooted farther in the booth, Clary sat by him and Alec and Izzy across from them. Sebastian and Clary shared a menu while Izzy and Alec shared the other one. "So," Izzy started, "did you ever meet Jace?"

"Yes I have. Only once or twice though. What a shame. We got along so well, don't you think Clary?" He asked.

"Mhmm. But it wasn't much of a surprise to me since they are so alike. But they still fought sometimes."

"Did you ever meet her brother Sebastian?" Alec questioned.

"Hmm, I knew she had an older brother named Jonathan, whom I met before, but I did not know she had a brother Sebastian, though he seems like a great guy." Sebastian said to them.

"Jonathan goes by Sebastian now. Anyway, what did you think of him?" Isabelle asked him.

"Well, he's an okay guy once you get to know him but it seems like he only trusted a few people. One of which he mentioned was his sister," he said patting Clary on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't have ever guessed that considering he and Clary, from when they knew each other, have a bad past. Also, Clary hates him for what he's doing and for not caring about her." Izzy told him.

"Well," Clary said, "I also feel bad for him." They all were looking at her for an explanation. "What I mean is, my- our mother hates him for what our father did before he was born. It's not like he had a choice to become evil. And our father just didn't know how to love anyone but himself. So maybe my brother is half demon but he probably did have a tough childhood."

Everyone was silent when Kaelie came back, "Sorry I took so long, it got busy. Do you guys know what you would like to order?" Everyone told her what they wanted then she left.

Alec looked at Clary, "You know, I never thought of that before. I was just thinking on how he was like now."

"I didn't really think of it until a few days ago really." She told him. "By the way, Alex, how long were we in here for?"

"Um, about forty minutes. So we have to leave soon don't we?"

"Yeah, because it would be really bad if we were late leaving here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Questioned Isabelle.

"Oh, um, we made a schedule, and, uhh, we are only able to stay in here for an hour and no longer." Answered Clary.

As if on cue, Kaelie came out with their food. During their meal, the four of them had simple small talk. When she looked at her watch, Clary elbowed Sebastian's arm to tell him they had to go.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. Maybe we will meet again someday," he smiled at them and he and Clary left. Once they got outside though, they ran around the corner do Isabelle and Alec wouldn't see that Alex was actually Sebastian.

"Well, I don't think they thought that was you back there," she told him as he became Sebastian again.

"I don't think so. By the way," he said, "nice speech you said about me back there. It was really sweet, in a way. You know, you standing up for your big brother."

She blushed only a little bit. "Well, I was just thinking of that a few days ago. Which reminds me, was what you said back there true? That I'm actually one of the few people you trust?" She asked.

"Nope. You are pretty much the only one I trust nowadays actually." He told her.

"I don't get it. I was always so mean to you. I don't get why you actually trust me. Don't get me wrong, you can trust me, but I don't get how you can after all we've been through."

"It's a simple answer, really. Now don't take this the wrong way, but you were literally made for me." They stopped walking and he looked at her and saw she had a blank face. "What I mean is you're the light to balance my dark, my other half so to say. That's why father gave one of us demon blood and the other angel blood. Do you understand?"

She was looking at his eyes. They didn't look so scary right now. They seemed calm almost. "Yeah, I think so." They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Then out of her surprise, he offered her to take his hand while walking. She just looked at it then at his eyes then back to his hand. Then, to his surprise, she actually held it and they just walked.

"So, did you get a new apartment thing since, you know, I kind of destroyed the other one?" She questioned.

"I did but I wasn't planning on another person living with me so it's one room. I'll look for a two room but that won't be for a while so you have to sleep on the couch."

"What?! What do I have to sleep on the couch? Why can't you?"

"Well, one, I own the place, and two, I'm the one helping you, remember?"

"Don't forget that I'm helping you too. I'm keeping you safe, making sure nobody kills you," she reminded him.

"Unless you want to share a bed, little sister, you're sleeping on the couch," he demanded.

"Fine, I'll try sleeping on the couch. Though, I never was able to sleep on a couch before." They both didn't talk for some time until Clary broke the silence. "I need to go to the Institute quick. I have to get a few things. Then after that I need to go to my house to get some more things and tell mom and Luke that I'll be gone for a while. And please don't try to kill Luke again. Or our mother at that."

"Don't worry, dear sister, I won't hurt any of your friends or family. And you might want to make me Alex again. I wouldn't want our little adventure end before it even started."

"Good point. Give me your stele again." He handed her his stele and she marked him in the same spot as before. She handed him his stele and the head toward the Institute. She didn't even realize that they were holding hands again until they got there. She let go of his hand and blushed a little. _Ugh! Why am I blushing? He's my brother!_

When they got inside, they went up the elevator and headed to her old room. She knew she hardly had anything here but she wanted to see it one last time before she left with Sebastian to look for Jace. Once she opened the door she just stood there. The first feeling she felt was joy because she saw Jace sitting on her bed but the next feeling she felt was fear mixed with disgust because he wasn't there alone. He was there making out with a blond girl, someone she never saw before.


	3. Why Today

Seeing this, Clary was back in Idris when she walked in on Jace and Aline kissing. Even back then, when she thought Jace was her brother, it hurt her so much. And now that they were dating it felt like Jace just stabbed her heart fifty times. Clary felt as if she were going to faint. She must have showed that felling because Sebastian put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Finally she spoke. "What… The... Hell?!" Jace and the blond girl broke apart and she heard Izzy and Alec run down the hallway and they stopped at her room and looked in wide eyed. "What are you doing?! First in Idris and now here?!"

"Clary? W-what are y-you doing here?" Jace stuttered.

"You mean _my_ room? What am I doing in _my _room? Well, I _was_ going to get the rest of my stuff because I was going to go look for you because I didn't want you to get hurt looking for Sebastian. But it looks like you are just fine. Actually, it looks like you're more than fine! I thought you weren't able to touch anyone, let alone kiss them! Here I was, believing that you _actually_ loved me. But I guess I was wrong. I was way off." She looked to Isabelle who was silent because of shock, "So much for him never lying, huh?" Izzy didn't say anything she just stood there.

"Well, if _you_ loved me like you said you did then why are you bringing another guy to your room? Did you lie too?" Jace defended.

"Oh for the love of the Angel, Jace! I told you! I came here to get my stuff because I was going to be staying at his place while we were looking for _you_! I never lied to you! I really did love you. But I'm not sure now. Maybe my mom was right, maybe you and I were never meant to be together!" Her words, anger mixed with sadness, hurt Jace and she saw that but she didn't care.

"What are you saying, Clary?" He asked with caution.

"I'm saying that we," she motioned between the two of them, "are over. I'm getting my stuff and you and this blond slut can have as much fun as you like because I'm staying with him," she pointed at her brother, "so I don't have to see you!" She pointed at Jace.

"Who is that anyway? Some person you met off the street that you trust more than us?" Jace questioned her.

Alec finally spoke. "This is Alex, one of Clary's family friends. He and Clary said you two met before." _Oh great_, she thought, _this is where they find out who he really is._

"Well, sorry to break it to you Alec, but she lied. I never saw this person before in my life. I've never even seen a person with violet eyes before. I don't even think I know a person named Alex either. So, Clary, tell us how you met this person. When and where."

She sighed. "I met him in Idris but I only spoke with a few times there. The he called me this morning and I asked him to come help me find you. He only said yes because he knows how much you mean to me. How important you are."

Jace stared at her. "Someone you met in Idris? You only met a few people there. For the love of the Angel Clary, please don't tell me this is Sebastian."

She shrugged. "I can't tell you that, Jace, because it is my brother. The one you were 'looking for'. He somehow knew you were looking for him so I thought he might know where you were."

This time Izzy spoke. "I thought you said this was someone you can trust. Someone who didn't ever doubt you or under estimate you."

"That's the thing, Iz. He never did doubt my abilities or did he ever under estimate me like you guys did. All of you. Izzy, Alec, and Jace. You guys always were treating me as I was a child. Why do you think I do things like this? Put myself in dangers way? It's to prove all you wrong. And now, I'd rather sleep in a one bedroom apartment with my brother that everyone seems to hate, than to see you." At the last part Jace snickered a little and she snapped her neck in his direction, "He's my _brother_!"

"You didn't seem to care when you and I were 'related'," he smirked.

At this point she lost it. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She ran up to Jace and punched him in the face. When he looked back up at her she kicked him in the chest. At this point Sebastian had to come and pull her back. She tried to squirm out of his hold but he was too strong.

"Come on, little sister, let's get the rest of your stuff then leave." He said in a soothing tone.

"She can do what she wants!" Jace was at his feet with a dagger in his hand.

"I'm doing what I want, Jace! It was my idea to stay at his place, not his! And don't you even dare think about killing him! I trust him the most right now. More than any of you! And no, before you think he marked me like he did to you, Jace, he didn't! See watch," she took the dagger out of Jace's hand and stood by her brother. He was looking at her wide eyed. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." She took the dagger and cut the top of her left hand. "See, look." She took Sebastian's left hand and showed them. There was nothing there. "And don't think about killing him since you know we aren't tied because if you kill my only brother, I will kill you. Even if it's you," she pointed at Jace, "Luke, or even my own mother! He's not planning all of this, of me leaving, because I am! He didn't even plan for me to stay over, so which is why I would rather stay on the couch then see you. Come on Jonathan. I want to go get the rest of my stuff and leave this place." At that, he took her arm and they left.

[More towards Izzy's POV]

Sometime between now and then, Izzy noticed, the random blond girl left. She just stood there not believing what she saw or heard. Then she finally spoke. "What the hell did you do?! Why did you come home, after all of us thinking that you were getting close to death, with a random stranger? And then make out with her, in your _girlfriend's_, or should I say ex-girlfriend's, room? Clary would do anything for you Jace. She even befriended the enemy to find you to make sure you were safe. And now you got her so upset she decided to leave with her evil brother. If she gets hurt, Jace, I hope you feel real God damned awful about it!" After she said that, she left the room taking her brother with her.

[Back towards Clary's POV]

When they got to her house she was still crying. Sebastian held her telling her it's going to be alright. That only helped a little bit. She went to her closet and found some bags she used for traveling and stuffed some clothes in each of the four bags.

"I'll be right back; I have to go tell mom and Luke that I'll be gone for probably a couple months." Sebastian nodded and she left her room to find Luke and her mother. She saw her mom in the kitchen making supper. "Hey mom," she said tiredly.

"Clary, I didn't realize you came home. Are you alright? You look like you've been crying all day," Jocelyn came by her daughter and hugged her. "What happened?"

Clary sniffled. "You were right mom. Jace and I were never meant to be together. I feel like a big joke. I went to my old room at the Institute with Jon- umm, a friend of mine and I saw him, Jace, kissing some random blond girl I've never seen before in _my _room."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I know it's hard but it happens. Why were you getting your stuff anyway? You never worried about if before, why now? And who's this friend? Do I know them?" Her mother was concerned.

She hesitated. "Yesterday Jace left a note saying that he was going to go look for Jonathan. I know how dangerous that is so I couldn't just sit at home wondering if he's alive still or not. And if he died I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could have stopped him. That's where my friend comes in. They called me today saying they heard about Jace and then I thought that maybe since they heard about Jace leaving, then they might know where he went. So I asked him to meet me in the park and he said he will push his other plans aside to help me find Jace. So, we went to get some lunch then we went to the Institute to get my things because I was going to stay with him while we look for Jace. But now I'm going to stay with him to avoid Jace." She wasn't sure how her mom will react to her leaving.

Jocelyn sighed. "How long would you be gone?"

"Only a couple months."

She sighed again, "I'm only agreeing to this because I think you need some space from Jace. Promise me you will call every day. And you won't get yourself into trouble."

"I promise mom," She hugged her mom and went to her room to finish packing. She shut her door after she got in to her room. Sebastian was sitting on her desk chair. "That went a lot better than I thought it would. Of course, I didn't tell her it was you I was staying with because I don't need her and Luke getting in trouble for something I did." She grabbed another bag and started stuffing it with clothes until it was full. She stuffed a little more clothes in the other three bags until they could barely zip.

She tried to hold all four bags but couldn't quite do it. "Here," Sebastian said taking two of the bags, "Let me help." She smiled at him and they left to his apartment. It looked pretty much the same as his old one did, just smaller.

She spotted the couch. "So," she said, "This is where I'm sleeping?" The couch didn't look too bad to sleep on. She sat in it. _Comfortable_, she thought. "I think I'll be fine out here actually. Thanks for letting me stay here even though searching for Jace is off."

"Its fine, little sister. You need someone to be there for you while you are going through this tough time. I'll be that someone. I'll be here for you when everyone turns on you. I'll never turn on you, sister dear." His voice was so calm and soothing it made her forget why she was upset for a bit. "Are you okay though?" _Oh yeah, _she thought, _that was why._

"I'm better than before. But I still don't understand, I really thought he loved me." Tears stared up in her eyes again. Her brother came and sat by her on the couch and wiped away her tears then hugged her.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered. "Maybe it was fate that we walked in at that moment. Maybe because you two weren't meant to be."

"Mom said that before I left with you and Jace. I didn't believe her then, but maybe she was right. Maybe I'm not supposed to have a happy ending."

"It's not the ending yet, Clary; you're only six-teen. Your life is pretty much just starting. Not every relationship is going to end in a happy ending. Only one can. Well, unless you get a divorce but I doubt that would happen." His voice was so reassuring. Why was he being so kind to her? He never was before.

She looked up at him. "Jonathan? Why today? Why did you chose today to start being kind to me and caring about me?" She needed to know. The question was just killing her.

He was silent, as if he were afraid to answer. Then he sighed and looked at her. "Back in the park today, I at first only accepted to do your favor because you never asked me for anything before. But then when you said that you loved me I really wanted to help you, through anything. Nobody has ever said that to me before. No family until today has loved me or even just faked it. They almost all hated me. How about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"You could have stayed at the vampire's house or locked yourself in your room but you still wanted to come with me. Why is that?" His voice had curiosity in it.

She wasn't really sure why. She tried thinking about it but she still wasn't sure. She sighed. "I honestly don't know why. It just seemed like the right thing to do. But if you're saying you want me to leave I guess I-"

"No," he interrupted. "I like having you as company. It's better than being here alone all the time." It was weird to her, seeing her brother so calm. She never saw him go a day without yelling at somebody. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep now, dear sister. If you need anything, my room is the first door on the right. And there's a bathroom on the first door to the left. Good night, Clarissa," he said softly. He kissed the top of her head and got up and headed toward his room.

_It's weird_, she thought, _but I kind of like it._


	4. I Will Always Be Here

Clary forgot to ask for a blanket before her brother left the room and she didn't want to bother him, even though he said its fine, so she just went through her bags and found a pair of pants and a sweater. She grabbed the clothing and went to the bathroom to change. The bathroom, she noticed, was pretty big. It was probably around twice the size as her bathroom back home.

When she was done getting changed, she headed back to the couch and laid down on it. She curled up in a ball by the arm rest and willed herself to sleep. It took her about an hour to fall asleep.

_She was at a place she never seen before. It was a beautiful green meadow full of bright, colorful flowers. She saw that she had pure white wings on her back. She turned around and there, standing by a cliff, was a beautiful blond haired angel with golden wings. Jace. Even though she was mad at him, she didn't seem to be mad at him now. She was running to him to hug him. She missed him. His arms were open wide for her. She ran to him but right when she got to him he smiled wickedly at her and disappeared. She tried to stop herself from running but she was too late. _

_She was falling down the cliff too surprised to scream. It was a long fall but right before she hit the ground somebody caught her. He had large black feathered wings. He was smiling at her. It was Sebastian. "I'll always be here for you," he whispered in her ear. He brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly. Then he kissed her harder and she kissed him back. It wasn't like in Idris when she felt like she was falling into a tunnel. It just felt, right. She looked at her wings and saw that they were no longer white. They had turned black like Sebastian's._

She woke up at three in the morning to her phone vibrating on the table beside her. She didn't look to see who it was because the light of the phone was too bright for her eyes. "Hello?" She answered to the phone.

"Clary, are you alright?" It was Jace. "Did he hurt you at all?"

She sighed. "Jace, it's three in the morning. You couldn't have called later, when I wasn't sleeping? And yes I'm fine and no, he didn't hurt me. He's been oddly kind to me. The only thing that hurt me lately was you, Jace. Look, I'm tired and I'm going to go back to sleep now. Tell the others that I'm fine. Good night." She flipped her phone closed, put it back on the table, and fell instantly back to sleep. This time, though, she didn't have a dream.

She woke up this time to the sound of a door closing. She instantly sat up forgetting that she was at Sebastian's place. She looked around to remember where she was. It took a minute but she remembered. "Did I wake you?" He asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, but it's okay, what time is it by the way?" She got up and made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast but saw that her brother was already making something so she sat on a stool by the island counter. She was thinking about her dream she had before Jace called. Then she started to wonder why Jace called her in the first place. It's not like he could have actually been worried if she were hurt. He should have been calling to apologize if anything because _he_ was the one that hurt her.

"Um, almost ten thirty. Do you want any breakfast? I'm made eggs and bacon."

"I'll just have bacon. I don't really like eggs. I have to go to Simon's band practice at noon. I promised him I'd be there." She took a piece of bacon off the plate and took a bite. "If you want to come with I don't think Simon would mind. And it's up to you if you want to be Jonathan or Alex. I don't really see how it matters anymore. I mean, I have to tell him sometime anyway since he is my best friend."

"Hmm… I don't think I'll be going today. I have to run some errands. Also, we wouldn't want to worry you little vampire friend while you're gone. Besides, he will eventually find out anyway from your other friends. Or maybe his girlfriend already told him."

"He and Izzy, from what I know of, aren't really dating yet but Izzy might have told him. If Simon doesn't know I want him to find out from me. I don't want Izzy or anybody twisting up the story of what happened." She informed him. "Anyway, I'll need to call you when the practice is over so we can come back, so what's your cell number?"

She opened her phone getting ready to dial it in when Sebastian took it from her. "Here, I'll do it." He typed in his number and saved it then handed Clary's phone back to her.

"Oh and we didn't get my stuff from the Institute yesterday so I'll go there before I call you." She got up from the stool and headed to get her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower so please don't bother me." She just grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.

When she finished her shower and got out, she saw Sebastian on the couch reading a book. "Are you finally ready? It's already noon. You don't want to be more late do you?" He sounded like he was in a rush to go somewhere, like he was the one going to be late for something.

"Well actually it doesn't really matter if I'm late. I'm usually around a half hour late anyway. And it's not like we're that far away. It's pretty much walking distance away. Are you sure you don't want to come? If you're really bothered of Simon freaking out you can be Alex for a while then leave. I really don't want to be alone when I tell him I'll be gone for a few months." She wasn't sure why but she really wanted him to come with her. "Please come."

He sighed, "I guess I can do my errands some other day. Let's go, dear sister." He held out his hand and she walked over and didn't hesitate this time to take it and they headed out the door. Back in Idris if she took his hand it would have felt _wrong_ in a way but now it didn't feel wrong. She liked this new, kind, caring Sebastian.

They walked hand in hand for a half hour down roads until they reached Simon's road when they broke apart so she can draw the disguise rune on him on the same spot as always. After she finished, they joined hands again then went to Erik's garage where the band practices. Before they went in they broke apart again which was probably a good idea since Isabelle was in there and she knows that Alex and Sebastian are the same people. "I'm here," she said as she walked in. Izzy just stared at her like she was a total stranger.

"Hey, Clary! We were beginning to think that you weren't going to come today." He turned around and saw Sebastian. "Who's this? You know what, never mind. Jace will be here soon, Clary."

"Why did you think I wasn't going to come? I'm normally late so this isn't new for me. And when he comes I think we will leave. I don't want to see him. But Simon, I _need _to talk to you."

"What happened between you and Jace? And we can talk later maybe. We have to practice but we have to wait for Jordan to get here, since he is the lead singer. He stayed with Maia last night so it will be awhile," Simon said semi-annoyed.

"Well, when we wait for him I can talk to you, it's important!" She snapped and grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him out. "We will just be a minute." She dragged him out and Sebastian followed.

"What is it Clary? We need to practice, we have a gig coming up soon." He sounded more annoyed than before. "And now I need to know, who is this?" He asked while pointing at Sebastian.

"That's what I have to talk to you about; though I'm surprised Izzy didn't tell you yet. I thought she would have by now."

"Tell me _what?_"

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of months, Simon. I'm moving in with him, which I should probably tell you who it is, if I don't then I know Izzy or Jace will. This is Sebastian. I put a disguise rune on him so he can go out in public without shadow hunters and other people going after him."

"Clary! Why are you staying with him?! You _know_ how dangerous it is! He is a psychopath!" Simon's voice was full of rage.

"You know, I'm right here." Sebastian, who was still Alex, said.

He turned to him. "You stay out of this I wasn't talking to you!" He turned back towards Clary, "So why are you staying with him? Why are you being so stupid? Does your mom know? Because I sure know she won't be happy about this."

"I'm staying with him to avoid Jace! I hate him now! I hate Jace! I hate him so much!" Her eyes started to fill with tears so Sebastian put his hands on her shoulders and gave an evil look to Simon for making her cry. "And yes, my mom does know about it, she said it's a good idea for me to get some space away from Jace."

"Come on, sister. Let's leave before this gets worse." Sebastian turned Clary around to start heading down the road but stopped because Jace was right there. He stared at her hurtfully and she knew he heard what she said. They just stood there staring at each other for a while. Clary, her sight blurred with tears, grabbed her brother's hand and turned around and started to run in the opposite direction of Jace.

"Clary! Clary wait! I need to talk to you!" Jace called out behind them and before she knew it he was right in front of them and she stopped instantly. She forgot how fast he was.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jace Lightwood! Not now, not ever!" But she did want to talk to him because she still loved him but now when she saw him, she saw him kissing the other girl. "Just leave, Jace, just leave."

"No, I won't leave until you talk to me." He reached out for her arm but before he could grab it Sebastian moved his sister away.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you. So I suggest you just leave and stay away," he said in a warning tone.

"Since when did you care what she wanted? You never did before, why start now?" Clary was able to tell that Jace was annoyed and angry by the tone of his voice and the way his face showed it. She looked behind her and saw that everyone was watching them.

"Since yesterday, when she said she loved me," he replied with a smirk on his face. She knew he just said that to really get Jace either outraged or more upset than he was.

Jace made a noise from the back of his throat. "I knew it. You don't care that your related do you?" Even though his voice denies it, his face showed that he was hurt.

"It's not like that! I said that to him when he agreed to put aside whatever his evil plan was to help me find you because I didn't want you getting hurt!" She was crying more now. "You were the only person I ever loved but when I saw you yesterday with that girl, you shot a hole straight through my heart. I felt like a joke because I so many times did the most dangerous things just to help you and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me? I can't believe you're the one with the angel blood. Lately it seems like Jonathan is more of an angel then you. Jonathan has been comforting me from what _you_ did. Normally it should have been the other way around but it's not. I don't want to talk to you anymore, Jace. Not until I think I can. And right now I can't. I can't even look at you." She grabbed her brother's hand again then they went around him and started running.

[More towards Simon's POV]

He just stood there, not being able to do anything but watch his best friend leave with her brother. "What did you do to her?" He finally asked. "You really hurt her. You hurt her so much that she thought she couldn't even stay in the same town as you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Jace replied.

"You didn't think cheating on her would hurt her? Wow, you may be a good shadow hunter but you are for surely not smart. At all." Then he just went back to the garage to get ready for practice. He can't believe how stupid Jace is.

[Back towards Clary's POV]

They still went to the Institute after the fight with Jace so they didn't have to worry about having to go there later. They didn't talk at all on the way there but by the time they got there, the disguise rune wore off. They didn't bother putting another one on since everybody was out. They went to her room and grabbed the remaining of her stuff, which was just some weapons, and left.

When they got back to the apartment, he set the weapons on the table. "Come on," he said, "we are going out."

She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"You're still upset because of Jace. And don't deny it because I can see it in those beautiful green eyes or yours. So, I'm going to take you out somewhere to take your mind off of it. So, is there anywhere you want to go? Anywhere that you always wanted to go?"

She smiled for the first time since the left to go to Simon's band practice. "You don't have to do this, Jonathan."

"I know I don't _have _t_o, _but I _want _to. I will always be here for you, Clarissa." When he said that she remembered her dream. He had said that exact thing, well almost the exact thing. "So, where do you want to go?"

She was still smiling. It was nice to have someone care for her so much like this. "There's nowhere that I _really_ want to go to, so you can choose where to go. But nothing too spectacular. Somewhere more casual so I don't have to change."

"Hmm, how about we go to Taki's then go see a movie or something?" He suggested to her with a smile.

She laughed a little. "Sounds good to me. When are we going to go? Now or a little later?"

"I was thinking we leave to go to Taki's at five thirty so we are there at around six then we can go see the movie at around seven thirty or eight maybe. So that leaves us just about three hours. So if you're tired and want to sleep for a while you can. And you can sleep in my room if you'd like."

She was tired and decided that she can use a few hours of sleep. "Wake me up at four thirty-ish, I'll need to get ready." After she said that she went to the first door on the right, his room. It was nice. A lot bigger than her room. She laid down on the bed. _This, _she thought,_ is much better than the couch._ She practically fell asleep instantly.

"Clary, its four thirty," said Sebastian's voice.

"I don't want to get up," she mumbled into the pillow. She's sure that he wasn't able to understand her.

"Okay, if you don't get up now then you'll just have to go out like that with your hair in tangles," he laughed while ruffling her hair.

"Fine, I'll get up. Geez." She hit him with her pillow. "Go get my bags please." He left to get her bags. _Wow, was I really asleep for that long?_

He came back and put her bags in his room. "Anything else before I leave?"

"Nope," she said, "you can leave now." He left the room and she was rummaging through her bags for something to wear. _Too fancy,_ she thought as she came across a dress. _Hmm,_ she thought when she found a nice tank top, _nah, too casual. _She finally found a black tank top and a black and white skirt. _This would look nice with my black and white high tops,_ she thought.

She got dressed and put on her high tops. She went in the bathroom to put on her make-up and comb her hair. _Perfect,_ she thought,_ not too fancy yet not to casual._ She left the room and went to the living room to find Sebastian.

When he saw her, his eyes just went wide, "You look great!" He said trying not to freak her out.

She blushed. "Thanks. So, are we going to now?" She was actually kind of excited for this.

"Yes, shall we?" He asked holding his hand out for her. She took it and they headed out.


	5. Their Date

Hand in hand, they were walking to Taki's for dinner. The whole way there they were talking and making jokes and laughing. Clary was having a great time and the actual thing didn't even start yet. When they got to the diner, they sat in the same booth as the last time they were there. Once they settled in their seat, Kaelie came with the menus.

She looked at Sebastian and then Clary remembered that they forgot to Mark him. Kaelie didn't say anything, she just shrugged, put the menus down and left. Clary sighed quietly in relief; she didn't want their date to end before it really even started. _It's not a date! _She reminded herself, even though a little part of her wished it was. She looked through the menu for something to eat. She wasn't really hungry so she wasn't going to get much.

Kaelie soon came back to their table. "Do you know what you want?" She asked holding a mini notepad and pen.

"Um," Clary started, "I'll have a medium chocolate shake and an order of fries."

"And I'll have a cheeseburger and a Pepsi," he told her. Kaelie wrote down the orders then left. "That's all you want to eat? Are you sure you don't want more?" He questioned Clary.

She nodded. "I'm not really that hungry."

He scowled. "Are you sure? All you had to eat today was a couple pieces of bacon, you must be hungry." It is true that she only had some bacon for that whole day but it's also true that she's not hungry.

She nodded again. "I'm sure. Plus, we will be having popcorn at the movies so if I am still hungry when we leave then I'll still have that," she laughed.

He laughed also. "Okay, if you say so." Kaelie came back with their food and placed it in front of them then just left. "Hmm, she was more talkative the last time we were here," he pointed out before he took a bite of his food.

"Do you think she recognizes you? Because the faeries are your allies I thought," she suggested before dunking a fry in her shake and noticed Sebastian looking at her weird. "What? It tastes good this way. Here," she said putting another one in her shake the handed it to him, "try one."

He took it cautiously, as if it were poisonous, and then took a bite. "Not bad. But not as good as this burger," he said holding it up then taking a bite. She took it out of his hands after he finished his bite then took a bite on the other side. "You could have just asked you know." She handed his burger back to him.

"It's good but I still prefer my fries and shake," she said having another fry. They ate for a while until one particular time the door opened and Maryse, Luke, Jia, and other members of the Clave walked in. "Jonathan… We _have_ to go now."

"Wait till I finish my soda at least," he said while shaking his soda around a bit. He was facing away from the door so he didn't know who walked in. "Don't worry; we won't be late for the movie if that's what you're rushing for."

"It's not that," she snapped, "the Clave is here and we didn't put the disguise rune one here."

Just as she said that Luke saw her. "Clary? What are you doing here? Your mother said that you'd be out of town for a couple months."

He started walking towards her. "Come _on_," she snapped at Sebastian and grabbed his hand then ran for the back door. She heard Luke running behind them so she quickly pushed her brother in an alley by the diner and she followed. Luke didn't go that way, or either way really, he just stepped outside and looked to either side of him and when he didn't see her, he turned and went back inside.

"That was close," she sighed. "Let's just go to the movie now before they start to look out here." She pulled him out of the alley and they walked down the road.

"You know," he smirked, "we never paid for our food so we just stole that meal."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Would you rather pay for the meal and be taken away or even killed or have it the way it is?" He just laughed. They made their way to the theater and bought their tickets and popcorn and soda. The movie lasted about two hours so it was about ten at night when they got out. And it was pouring. "Wonderful," she said as they left the theater, "rain. Well at least we aren't far from home." They turned down the road. "Aren't we supposed to go the other way," she asked.

"Well," he said, "I have a better idea than going back now." He had a wide smile on his face.

"It's raining. Where are we going to go?"

"Just come with me. You'll see when we get there." They didn't talk much on the way to the mysterious destination. They walked five minutes when he finally spoke, "Here we are."

"A beach? Why are we at a beach at ten at night? While it's raining." She wanted to know. She was already cold, wouldn't the water make her even more cold. When she turned to look at Sebastian, he was taking off his shoes.

"Come one, it will be fun." He undressed until he was just in his boxers. She hesitated for a second then she started to take of her shoes so she couldn't second guess herself. _I'm going to regret this when I get sick with a cold, _she thought. When she finished taking off her shoes, tank, and skirt, Sebastian was pulling her to the dock. Then before she knew it they jumped in.

She was right, the water made her a lot colder. She was shivering. "I don't know about you, but I'm freezing!" She yelled at Sebastian then splashed him.

"I'm fine. The water is nice." He said splashing her back.

"Well you're crazy then! It's like it was full of ice cubes all day!" She splashed him again. Then they were splashing each other and laughing for ten minutes. She was having a lot of fun with him.

"Are you still cold?" He asked her when they stopped splashing each other. She nodded while shivering. He swam over to her and put his arms around her. "I'll help with that," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They were looking into each other's eyes. He leaned down and she closed her eyes parting her lips. He brushed hers lightly but then, to his surprise, she pulled him in wrapping her arms around his neck for a harder kiss. She always wanted to kiss someone in pouring rain but never imagined in to be in the middle of a lake but she loved it. They kissed for a while slowly making their way out of the lake. Then, when they got to the shallow area, he carried her under a tree, and slowly put her on the grass, still kissing her. It was still raining and they were soaked, but neither of them seemed to care about that. This wasn't like Idris, this kiss seemed right to her in every way. Somehow she managed to be leaning over him, who was leaning on his elbows, with one hand on each side of him. He broke apart, putting his arms around her and put her by his side, looking at her. "Well, this was a fun first date," he whispered and smiled and kissed her once more. _So it _was_ a date!_ She thought and smiled at him, taking his hand and they just laid there, looking up through the tree that they were under, looking at the rain.

After a while of lying down, they got up and put on their now soaked clothes. They walked back to his apartment. It was about midnight and when they got in, she wanted to shower and get changed into her pajamas. She went into Sebastian's room to get her clothes and went across the hall to the bathroom. She couldn't stop smiling, she had a wonderful time with Sebastian. After she finished her shower and put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, she combed her hair and went out to the living room. She was hoping that Sebastian was still up but he was already in his room. She frowned a little then had an idea. She sat on the couch for twenty minutes then got up and headed to his room. She opened the door and spoke. "Sebastian, are you still up?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?" he asked with concern.

"I just couldn't sleep and was wondering if I can stay in here with you tonight." _Please say yes, please say yes! _She begged in her head.

He smiled and scooted over and lifted the blankets for her, "Sure, come on and close the door." She smiled, closed the door and walked over to the bed. She got in and cuddled close to him and smiled. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Clarissa."

"Good night," she replied with a smile. That night, in her dreams, she replayed the night. From the walk to Taki's, to the beach, to the kissing, to walking home. She never had this much fun on a date, not even with Jace.

She woke up the next morning expecting Sebastian to already be up making breakfast but when she turned around there he was, looking up from the book he was reading and smiling at her. "Good morning Sunshine. It's already almost noon," he told her. "I would have woken you up but you looked like you were having a great dream. Were you?"

She smiled remembering what she dreamed about then answered, "Yeah. It was a wonderful dream." She leaded and kissed him then got up. "I'm going to be making pancakes. Do you want any?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for pancakes? Like I said, it's almost noon."

She looked at him seriously. "Anytime is pancake time. And let me tell you, I make pretty good pancakes."

He laughed, "If they are as good as you say they are, then sure, I'll have some. I'll get plates and stuff ready," he said to her getting up off the bed and walked with her to the kitchen. "So, what was your dream about?"

She smiled. "It was just about last night. It was playing in my dreams like a movie," she turned to face him. "It was the first night in a long time that I didn't have a nightmare." She turned back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad you also had a great time last night," he said into her ear then kisses her cheek and went back to the cabinet and grabbed three plates down, one for the pancakes, one for her, and one for him. Then he grabbed two forks and the syrup and put them on the table. "So I was right, the beach wasn't such a bad idea after all, was it?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Besides me being cold, yes, you were right." She put the finished pancakes on the plate and brought it to table and sat down. She put three on her plate and coated them with syrup. He put four on his plate and, too, coated them with syrup. She picked up her fork and started eating.

"Do you want any milk or juice?" He asked her.

"Um, milk please," she answered with a mouth full of pancakes. He got up and poured two glasses of milk and brought them to the table.

He sat back down and tried the pancakes. He went wide eyed. "These are delicious!" He exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Told you so," she laughed. She took a drink of her milk and continued to eat. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Wanting a second date?" He laughed. She was blushing. "I have nothing planed so we can probably do something."

She smiled and said, "Okay, but what are we going to do?"

"A late night picnic at the park?" He suggested, finishing his plate of pancakes. "At least this time we won't have to worry about stealing the food," he laughed.

"Hey," she said, "it's not my fault. I was making sure that the Clave didn't take you or kill you."

"That's true, but it would be good to get in a good fight every once in a while," he pointed out.

"Okay," she said, "the next time there is a fight opportunity I won't stop you."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. He got up and grabbed the plates and brought them to the kitchen. "So, are you excited for tonight?" He asked with a grin.

She blushed a little. "Yes," she said, "yes I am."


	6. Forgive Or Forget

**WARNING! To avoid confusion this chapter is written more towards Sebastian's POV! [For the most part {kind of}. There IS a main part for Clary.] **

The day couldn't go by longer for him. He and Clary were going to go for their late night picnic around nine so there wouldn't be many people at the park but it was only three. He didn't know how to pass the time away. He wanted to kiss her again just as the night before. He couldn't get it out of his head.

Even though he liked her more than he has ever liked anyone before, he couldn't let his feelings for her get in the way of his plans. And even though he knew she liked him too, even if it's just a little bit, he knew very well that she still loved Jace and he couldn't risk her leaving, so even if she fell in love with him and would do anything for him, he would still have to somehow get her to drink demon blood so that she won't leave him ever. Despite his feelings for her, he couldn't completely trust her because of their past. Originally his plan was to get Clary to trust him and drink demon blood then she could get her other shadow hunter friends to consume the blood unknowingly to have his army start growing. But now he just wanted her to drink the blood so she never leaves him.

When he was growing up, he was taught that love was a weakness, just like Jace was which, so far, has been proven right. Because of Clary, he hasn't killed, much less fought anyone in a while. He wasn't sure, though, if he loved her because he's never loved anyone before but he did know he liked her enough to do anything for her. Isn't that what love was? To do anything and risk everything for that one person? Clary loved Jace and that's what she did. She didn't care if she got killed as long as Jace was okay. He hated the thought of her loving someone other than him. He didn't care that they were related, though he knew she cared at least a little bit. _I'll somehow get her not to care,_ he thought as he looked over to her.

She looked over at him and smiled. They've been watching TV for the past two hours. He wanted to go out and do something with her. They were still looking at each other when he asked, "Do you want to go for a walk? I'm bored just sitting here."

"Oh, sure," she replied, "just let me get my phone quick." She got up and headed to the room where she left her phone. He just watched her leave then got up and put on his shoes. She came out within a minute and slipped on her flip-flops. "So, where are we going to walk to?" She asked.

"Nowhere really specific," he said, "I just want to walk around." He grabbed her hand and they headed out. They walked a while in silence until he asked: "What do you want to eat on our picnic tonight?"

"Um, sandwiches would be fine." He looked at her and saw that she looked like she was having a memory of something, or maybe someone.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just remembering the time Jace took me out in the green house at the Institute for a birthday picnic," she said with a smile. "I remember how beautiful it was. Especially at midnight when the flowers bloomed." She looked as if she were in a fantasy. Then she just sighed and frowned a bit, "I don't know if me and Jace would do that again." Before he can comment, her phone vibrated. "Excuse me, this won't be long." She left him standing there and walked off.

[More towards Clary's POV]

After she was about fifteen feet away from Sebastian to be sure he can't eavesdrop, she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Clary, you need to come here," said Alec through the phone. "And don't bring Sebastian."

"Wait, what's going on? What's wrong?" Clary had no idea what this was about.

He just sighed. "Just please come, _alone, _it's important," after he said that he hung up.

[Back towards Sebastian's POV]

He saw her coming back and smiled but she didn't smile back, she looked confused. "Anything wrong?" He asked full of concern.

"No, I mean, I don't know. All they said was that I have to go to the Institute alone and that it was important." She looked like she was trying to figure out what it was that was so important.

"Are you going to go?"

"I guess I should," she said, "They are my friends and if something is wrong I don't want anything to happen to them. I'll call you when I'm done. It shouldn't be more than an hour or an hour and a half. If I don't call within two hours, unless I tell you differently, call me. If I don't answer then you might have to go to there to get me. But be careful if you do have to go there because they will probably have the place guarded."

He just looked at her not knowing what to say. What should he say when she just said that there is a chance that he will get killed, not that he's worried because he can defend himself against whoever will be there and it would be good to fight someone again. She must have saw that he didn't know what to say because she just looked at him then started to leave. He quickly grabbed her wrist and said, "Be careful and don't get yourself hurt." She just smiled and left. He just stood there watching her until she was out of his sight.

Now what was he going to do for the next two hours? He could do the errands he was going to do the day before but he didn't really feel like it. He decided to just go back to the apartment and wait for her to call.

[More towards Clary's POV]

She walked to the Institute in confusion. What was so important that she had to go there right away? She understood why they didn't want Sebastian there because they don't like him and they don't trust him. Not that she blames them, he is evil and she even wonders herself why he suddenly was nice to her if he always mean. She asked him on the first day and he said it was because she had told him that she loved him but she knows that there must be more to it because he is more complicated than that.

When she got to the Institute she headed to the elevator. When she got up and saw Church she told him to bring her to Alec. He was in the library and so was Izzy. "I'm here," she said as she walked in, "what's so important?"

"Jace misses you Clary," Izzy said, "Do you think you can talk to him and tell him that you're not mad at him?"

"This is what this is about? Jace is upset?" She scowled, "Not to be mean or anything, but he should live with this. Being upset, I mean. He cheated on me."

"Clary, do you still love Jace?" Questioned Alec.

She stood there thinking about it. Yes, she was mad at Jace but she did still love him. "I… I don't know," she lied. Her face must have said different because Izzy and Alec both looked at her in disbelief. She sighed, she must be a worse liar than she thought. "I don't know," she repeated, "maybe. Look, I don't see why this matters at all."

Alec sighed and looked at her eyes. "He's been depressed, Clary. He locked himself in his room and will barely eat. If you love him or even just care about him, go talk to him. I don't want him getting fatally ill."

She was silent. No matter how much she was mad at him she couldn't let him be sick because of her. She spent most of her time since she found out she was a shadow hunter making sure he didn't get himself killed. Then she sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not sure it will help any." She turned and left the library and headed to Jace's room. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. She will just let him talk first and wing-it from there.

She stood in front of his door for a full minute before knocking. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" he yelled through the door. He did seem really upset. She sighed again.

"Jace… It's me, Clary. Can you let me in please?" There was silence for a couple minutes then when she was about to turn to leave, thinking it was hopeless, the door opened.

They stared into each other's eyes. "Clary? You came to see me? Why? I thought you hated me?" He looked like he's been crying and she had to hold herself back from hugging him telling him that it will be okay.

"Look, if you don't want me to be here I can leave."

She turned around getting ready to leave but he grabbed her wrist. "No, please don't leave me again." She looked at him, not knowing what to do. He broke her heart, he _cheated_ on her. She can't just forget that. She must have shown that in her expression because he then said, "Clary, I died the day I hurt you and I died even more when I heard you say that you hated me. I miss holding you. I miss your voice. I miss _you_." He looked her in the eye, "I love you more than anything or anyone, even myself."

"Then why did you do it, Jace? Why did you cheat on me? You know I _loved_ you, I _still_ love you and may _always _love you but I don't think I can forget this, what you did." Her voice was steady but she felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"I don't know, Clary, I _don't _know." He looked down at his feet. "I just thought that maybe since you weren't able to spend time with me much that you fell out of love with me. It was stupid of me, I know. But please don't leave me again, _please_ Clary. I need you." He wiped away a tear from her face that she didn't know she shed. "Please give me one more chance," he whispered.

She looked at him not knowing what to do. What would Sebastian do? He seems to really like her. A voice so in the back of her head started to speak so quiet yet so loud, "_Why should you care what he thinks,"_ it said._ "He's your brother, you shouldn't kiss him, or date him, or even think of that. Plus it's your life, not his. He shouldn't care who you date, he should support you."_ She then knew what to do.

[Back towards Sebastian's POV]

Just as he was going to get up to go to the Institute to get Clary, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered into it hoping it was Clary.

"Hi, Jonathan. I have to tell you some news! I can tell you either now or back at the apartment. You know what I'll tell you now."

"Woah there Clary, slow down," he said, "now tell me what happened."

She told him about what Izzy and Alec said about Jace being depressed, her thinking whether she still loved Jace or not, Jace's reasons and his begging for another chance. When she finished telling him, he noticed that she was nearly out of breath.

His mind was racing, what did she tell him? Did she give him another chance? Did she choose Jace over him? "So, what did you tell him?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know but he needed to know.

"I'm giving him another chance," he could tell she said that with a smile, "We've been through too much for it to be all gone from one mistake. Plus I still love him despite what he did. It's easier to fall in love rather than out of love."

He felt as if a little piece of him were crushed like she stepped on a piece of his heart with a pair of baseball cleats. He waited too long to give her demon blood and now she was going to leave him. He picked up the closest thing to him, which was an empty glass, and he threw it at the wall.

"Jonathan? What's going on? What happened?" She asked through the phone after hearing the crash of the breaking glass.

"It's nothing, Clarissa," he said with a sharp tone. "Anyway, does this mean you're moving out then, since you moved in to avoid him?"

"No, I still have a few months left that I can stay with you. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily," she laughed. He was relieved, now he _has_ to do his plan before she's gone for good. "And," she started, "we can still have that picnic tonight but we can't do what we did last night no matter how much the both of us liked it. I realized that, what we did, was wrong. We are related, we shouldn't be doing things like that." There it was, he knew she did care.

He needed to get his mind off things. "Clary, I'm going to be gone for a couple hours. I'll be back in time for the picnic," he said in a semi-angry tone. She started to say something but he already hung up. He grabbed his coat and stormed out the door.

**Don't worry people who have been wanting a fight scene! It's coming up ****for sure**** next chapter. I didn't put it in this chapter because I stayed up till 6 AM writing this. I started late [at like 2 or 3 AM and I had writers block for like an hour] so I had to finish it. So yes, that means it's going to be in Sebastian's POV. And I will try to make Chapter 7 longer. I'll just have to start earlier.**

**Have a nice day, **

**~rachie0153~**


	7. Betrayal

**I'd like to start off by giving a real special thanks to ****lovelymaiden ****for helping me make this chapter possible! Thank you so much for helping me out! You're the best! (:**

How could she do this to him? Leading him on then going back to the guy that broke her heart. He never broke her heart nor would he ever. Sure he may have caused some physical pain but that can be healed easily with a simple _iratze._

He shouldn't think about it because it just made him more mad. But there's nothing that will calm him down except Clary which is the person he needs some space from right now. He let his mind wander and let his feet take him where ever. When he snapped back to reality he was in an empty, grassy meadow so he decided to just lie down for a while. Doing so, though, he ended up falling asleep.

[More towards Clary's POV]

_What was that all about,_ she thought when Sebastian hung up on her. Had he really been that upset? He's a demon, he can't love, can he? If he can, was he mad because he loves her? Many questions went through her head at once and it was making her feel nauseous. She sat down on a chair in Jace's room to hopefully calm her sudden wave of sickness. It helped a little. She got up to head to the kitchen to see what was taking Jace so long to get them food, he's never taken this long before. She got in the kitchen and he was just about to leave, they nearly bumped into each other. "What was taking so long?" She asked him.

"I had to put a special ingredient in the food. It made it take longer," he answered, handing her a plate.

"Jace, they are just cheese sandwiches… What special ingredient could you have possibly put in here?" She asked. She wanted to know. A cheese sandwich was just cheese in bread. Nothing else to it.

"Just try it and see," he said with a wicked smile and waving around his sandwich a bit. He must have gone a little crazy.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite. It was pretty good. She took a few more bites and stared to feel dizzy. "Jace, I feel… Tired… Dizzy…" she fell over on to him. She was still a little conscious but unable to move.

Jace laughed a little. "You believe anything anyone tells you do you," he whispered in her ear, "especially if it comes from me. Like how I was depressed and needed you. I don't need you Clary, I don't _need_ anyone. And now I'm going to take you to Idris and then the Clave…"

She never found out what the Clave was going to do, his voice drifted away as the world around her turned black.

[Back towards Sebastian's POV]

When he woke up the sun was already setting. _The picnic!_ He remembered. _Clary is probably waiting for me. _He scrambled to his feet and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed in her number. It rang. It rang again. And again. And again. Then it went to voicemail. Frantically, he hung up and dialed again. It rang. It rang again. It rang once more then finally there was an answer, it was just sobs. "Clary?"

"No, this is Isabelle," she said in between sniffles. "Clary is gone. Jace too."

"What do you mean by _gone?_"

"I mean they aren't here."

"Where did they go then?" He needed to know. He couldn't let Clary be in any danger. He doesn't trust Jace anymore than Jace trusts him.

"I'm guessing Idris because the only thing left behind, aside from Clary's phone, was a note," she told him.

"What exactly does the note say?"

"'The Clave has her,'" read Izzy. "So I'm guessing they mean in Idris."

"Isabelle, where is the closest portal?" He asked. "I'm going to go there and save Clary and possibly kill Jace."

"What? You can't kill Jace! He's my brother and-"

"And Clary is my sister," he interrupted. "Just tell me where the nearest portal is," he snapped.

"There's none nearby, they were both destroyed a while back," Izzy told him.

How is he going to get to in in time before they hurt her? He thought for a while. Then he got an idea. "How about that warlock, Bane? He can make a portal."

She sighed. "He won't do it for us, let alone you, no offence."

"Well I'm not going to let them _kill_ Clary!" he yelled into the phone. "I _won't _let them do that!" She was the first person he ever came close to loving and he won't let anybody hurt her.

"Clary made a rune to make a portal, if you know what it is then you can use that."

He didn't know she did that. He didn't even know it was possible make a portal from a rune. "There has to be some other way," he said.

"The only option left is to take a plane to a nearby country and walk from there," she told him. "But that could take days."

"I'll do that. It's better than not even going at all." He hung up the phone and left to go to the airport.

[More towards Clary's POV]

When she woke up she tried to move her hair from her face but it wouldn't work. She couldn't move her hands. She tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't support her. She shook her head to get her hair away from her eyes and saw that she was in a cell much like Simon was in when they were in Idris. She looked at her hands and saw that they were chained to a bar. _What's going on?_ She asked herself. She tried standing up again but her legs felt like they were broken. She, then, looked at her legs and saw they were all cut up. She tried to use her chained hands to use the bar as support to get up.

"It's useless trying you know," said a familiar voice. "You're too weak. You haven't eaten anything in over a day." The person walked into the light so she can see who it was. Jace. She couldn't comprehend this. Why was Jace keeping her locked up? "If you cooperate," he said, "you can get out faster and we can heal you up."

She tried talking at first but couldn't get any sound out. "Why… Jace… What… Mean…Where…" she managed to say hoping that he'd understand that she meant to say 'Why are you doing this Jace? What do you mean? Where are we?'

He chuckled. "We are in Idris," he answered first. "The Clave wants you to make a rune that will kill Sebastian. If you cooperate, then you can leave, if not then you won't ever be able to leave." He walked over to her and lifted her chin so she will look at him. "I wouldn't want you be locked up forever, Clary. Will you do this for yourself, for me?"

She tried to turn away. She couldn't kill Sebastian. She already hurt him by saying she gave Jace another chance, no matter how much he would deny it. She just won't do it. She tried to answer but gave up. She just shook her head a little to tell him no.

She saw rage grow in his eyes. "You mean you will let yourself die to save your brother, a _demon_ that wants to kill all shadow hunters. You'd risk many lives just to save one? You know, he will probably kill all your friends and family? How would you feel then?" She knows he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her at all now, no matter how evil he was. He saw in her eyes that she disagreed with what he said. "You _disgust_ me," he scoffed. Then he left the cell and locked it then left the room. Why is he acting so weird? This isn't like him at all. She was trying to think of what happened and soon dazed off into an uncomfortable sleep.

[Back towards Sebastian's POV]

The plane ride couldn't have been longer. He kept worrying about Clary. What are they doing to her? Why did they want her? How badly is she hurt? When he finally got to Germany [One of Idris's bordering countries] it was nearly noon the next day and he instantly started going to Idris. He wasn't going to waste any time. By the time he got to the country, it was sunset. He knew, even with his fast speed, he won't make it to the capital by the end of the day but he still kept going. He started to feel tired and decided that it would be best if he took a nap. He didn't want to be tired out if he had to fight people. He laid down under a tree and slept.

[Meanwhile]

Jace came back every once in a while to see if she changed her mind about killing Sebastian. The answer was always no. She was fearing that no one would be able to save her, that by the time someone _did_ come, she would have already died from dehydration or something. Soon enough she fell in to the blackness of an unconscious state.

[Back to Sebastian's POV]

He woke up at sunrise the next day and continued his journey to Alicante. He ran pretty much the whole way there. His ambition was to save Clary before they could do much damage to her. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Then he either jogged or walked. He wasn't going to stop moving because if he did then he would be just giving them more time to torture her. He kept moving until he couldn't anymore. It was midnight this time when he laid down to rest. He was just outside the city but he needed to rest because he knew there will be fighting and right now he was tired out from running.

He slept only for a few hours then went into the city, heading for the Gard which is where he knew Clary would be. He walked behind the building to look into the cell windows to see where Clary was. There, in the first cell, he found her, on her knees with her hands chained above her head. Her hair was full of dirt and it looked as if she hadn't eaten anything the whole time here. Looking closely he saw how cut up her legs were. He couldn't bare to look at her this way. He went to the front of the building now and was ready to fight. Nobody gets to do that to Clary.

As if expecting him, three of the five guards threw daggers at him with great force. They were aimed perfect but Sebastian moved out of the way quickly. He took out his dagger and threw it at one of the guards and hit him in the side of his head. He grabbed his seraph blade and whispered a name and it lit up. "Let me get the girl that's in the cell and nobody else has to get hurt."

The other guards just laughed and took out another weapon. The first guard advanced towards Sebastian and swung his weapon and it clashed with Sebastian's. Sebastian spun out of the way of the guard's second swing then stabbed him in the heart and the guard fell to his knees and Sebastian took his dagger and was ready for the next attack. Two guards came this time, both on opposite sides of Sebastian. As they came toward him he only focused on killing one right now. He face towards the one to his left and when he was close enough, he stabbed him in the throat with the dagger. The other guard took advantage of his distraction cut Sebastian's back. Sebastian didn't scream though, he tensed up and turned around. He punched the guard on the side of his head, which knocked him out. He turned around to look for the final guard but he must have left.

Sebastian went into the building and headed for the cells. He soon enough found the one Clary was in. The door, though, was locked. He took out his stele and did an opening rune. He went quickly to her. She was barely breathing. He did opening runes the chains and picked her up like a baby and carried her and started looking for the portal that's in the Gard. He would have done some _iratzes_ on her but he didn't want to risk Jace or the other guard coming and making things worse. He found the portal and thought of his apartment then walked though. Then, when he was there, he took her to his bed and laid her down and took out his stele. He Marked her with _iratzes _on her legs. Then he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to the room. He slowly poured little drops of water into her mouth. She was breathing a little bit better, with help of the healing runes and little water. She started to open her eyes a little. "Clary," he whispered. He poured a few more drops of water in her mouth.

"Where am I…?" she choked out in a whisper. She was looking at him now. "Jonathan…?"

"Yes, it's me," he replied, "And we're home now, Clary. You're safe now."

"You… Saved me? Why?"

He looked at her in the eyes. "Because, Clary," he started, "I love you and I will always be there for you." He was sure he loved her now. Her eyes went wide and she smiled a little. _Even looking like this, _he thought as he looked at her stained with dirt,_ she looks beautiful._

She struggled to sit up and when she finally got up she just looked at him. "I love you too, Jonathan," she finally replied with a smile. Then she leaned over to him and gave him a kiss then leaned back. He smiled at her. If she wasn't in such bad conditions then he would have kissed her then like his life depended on it. He sat there beside her smiling. He was going to stay with her all the time until she was fully better and even after that. He didn't want her to be out of his sight anymore. He couldn't risk her getting hurt like this again.

He went into the bed right by her and laid by her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and then he rested his head on hers then he wrapped his arms around her and she held on to them. He's happy she's back and he's sure that she's happy to be back.


	8. SORRY!

**Hello everybody! **

**I'm sorry to say that I am ****not**** going to continue this story. I can't think of any ideas at all. Also, it's not like I left it as a cliff hanger so that's good. Anyway, sorry for not continuing. I'll make a new story sometime soon probably but this time it will be JacexClary instead of SebastianxClary.**

**Love you guys always,**

**~~rachie0153~~**

**P.S.**

**And for those of you wondering why Jace was acting like that all I can say is that I don't really ****_know_**** why, I just didn't like Jace so I just kind of made him a jerk.**


End file.
